Gunpowder and Lead
by QueenOfJeans
Summary: somethings you wish would never happen. short story about abused Harry, psyco Ron, lover Draco and a dash of Hermione and Blaise. WARNING DEATH AND RAPE. and guns. non magic. first crossover. FIRST CHAP REDONE
1. Prologue

Gunpowder and Lead (A No Magic Story)

Gunpowder and Lead (A No Magic Story)

I borrowed the title from Miranda Lamberts new song. A Harry Potter story version of the song.

(it should happen to any guy who abuses women, men or children.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the story except most of the plot.

Hope you like it, its my first story crossover. I write originals. (This is my story. Its an excerpt from another one of my stories I'm writing at soon.)

**Ok well I was convinced to change it. My sister read it and said it was more then a little vague on the names. So here you go.**

-

-

-

-

**Prologue**

"Why don't you come over now?" A deep voice asked over the phone.

"I told you I'm busy. Besides I can't, he's being irrational. He thinks I'm cheating on him."

Silence greeted him on the phone for a few seconds. "Fine. I'll warn you again, he's been getting that look in his eye. I'm worried he might hurt you."

"Did I hear that right? You're actually admitting an emotion." The man teased the caller.

"Ha ha. Tell anyone and you'll be in trouble." The other man threatened good-naturedly. His tone became gentle again. "But seriously, be careful."

"I will."

"Stop over soon. She's beginning to miss you for some reason."

The man laughed lightly, "I'll come over in the next few days."

The caller sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

Harry spun around at the accusing voice from behind him. "It was a friend." He answered quietly.

"A friend. Right." The tall man scoffed. "Then why is it this 'friend' has called six times this week?"

The brunette looked away. "He's worried about me." He looked up to see the male coming towards him. He back up until he hit the counter.

Ron placed his hands on either side of the smaller man leaned in. "And why would he be worried?"

"He thinks you're going to hurt me." Harry answered shakily.

"Does he really." He said staring down at him. "Where have you been going these past few months?"

"W-what?"

"I said 'where have you been going'?" Ron's expression became angry. "You've been seeing someone else haven't you?" He accused.

"N-no I h-haven't." He was beginning to get scared.

A large hand reached up to grasp Harry's chin. "You're lying."

"I haven't s-slept with anyone e-else."

"Why don't I believe you?" The hand tightened, causing the man to wince in pain.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Harry looked away as he said it.

The hand forced him to look back at him. "Then where have you been going, who have you been talking to?"

"I told you, it's a friend." Unable to look at Ron's eyes, he closed his.

Unseen anger reached the larger mans eyes. "You lying, cheating whore." He hissed.

The hand that grasped the smaller man chin twisted his head to the left and then flung him to the ground. Harry hit the tile floor with a skid, burning pain streaking down his side from not wearing a shirt. A hiss escape his lips as he scramble to his feet. He found Ron coming at him. A fist collided with his face, throwing him to the ground again. As he went to kick the fallen man, Harry kicked his own leg out causing the tall man to falter and trip backwards. As he climbed to his feet again, running to the door, Harry had taken one step outside when he was grabbed from behind and tossed on the wood porch. He landed on his hip and wrist, scraping them. When he turn onto his back, Ron was there laying on him.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson." He grabbed his hands and pinned them above the boys head with one hand, ignoring the yelp of pain. His other hand went to Harry's pants beneath him, undoing the button and zipper. He started to pull them down when he was kneed in the groin. Ron gasped in pain and let go of his arms.

The smaller man jerked his legs out from underneath him, stood up quickly. He spun around, took two steps and crashed to the porch again. Harry's leg had been grabbed and was drug back the few feet, taking skin off the smaller man. Ron crawled over Harry again and punched him in the face. "Let's try this again."

He yanked the boxers and pants off him and undid his own pants. He flipped the boy over roughly and spread his legs. "This will teach you that you belong to me and no one else." He shoved himself inside the man beneath him, relishing in the scream that was ripped out of him.

"You're mine, no one else's." He with drew and pushed in again, ripping the slighter man's skin. "You will never see him again."

Harry closed his tear filled eyes against the pain. The bigger man began to speed up, finally pushing into him harder one last time, reaching his completion while the brunette had his face pressed against the wood crying. Harry felt him pull out and zip his pants.

Ron smirked down at the naked male below him. He smacked Harry's ass and walked back into the house.

The boy laid there for another moment before sitting up, wincing. He reached for his pants and pulled them on. Standing up, he spied his sandals sitting on the porch chair. Each step he took, he cringed in pain. Stepping into his shoes, Harry felt his pocket. His keys were in his pocket, as was his cell phone. He heard Ron's footsteps coming back and he tripped down the stairs to his truck. As he started his truck, he saw the larger man come barreling out the door. Throwing the truck into drive, he spun it around and sped off.

Pulling the cell phone out of his pocket, he dialed 911.

Yes I know its very vague on names…. It just felt right.

Comment, Critique, Complaints or Compliments

Please leave something. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

Gunpowder and Lead (A No Magic Story)

Gunpowder and Lead (A No Magic Story)

I borrowed the title from Miranda Lamberts new song. A Harry Potter story version of the song.

(it should happen to any guy who abuses women, men or children.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the story except part of the plot.

Hope you like it, its my first story crossover. I write originals. (This is my story. Its an excerpt from another one of my stories I'm writing at soon.)

-

-

-

-

Harry turned off the paved road and flew down the long gravel driveway in his '96 Ford Ranger. His normally tanned hands were gripping the steering hard, turning them white around the knuckles. He was driving home from the hospital ER. His 'loving' husband decided that he had enough of Harry's 'lying, cheating' face and took all his anger out on the smaller man.

Then again Ron had always been a loose cannon. But Harry didn't think he would've ever gone that far. He couldn't tell the nurse when she had asked him either. He had left the question unanswered.

Harry had been lucky the hospital agreed to release him. His left wrist was sprained and was scraped up to the elbow. The right side of his face, starting at the eye to under his chin, was swollen and turning purple. The entire right side of his stomach and hips were bruised and scraped, as was his left hip. He also had fingers bruises around his neck. Only at the insistence that it wasn't dark out yet, and he had a working cell phone, they let him go. After he had driven around the parking lot a couple of times for the doctor to prove he was good.

His house in view, he let out a breath and slowly leaned off the gas. The truck still fishtailed as he jerked it around the back corner of the garage. Jumping out, Harry waved the dust from the air, slammed the door and made his way to the back door as fast as he could. Inside he immediately saw the phones beeping red light indicating a message. He pressed the play button.

"Harry? Where are you? She wants to talk to you about something important that's needs to happen and I needed to talk to you. I told you to keep your cell phone charged. Hope everything is going good. Call me back." The silky voice trailed off to the machine talking.

Harry felt a small spark of happiness that extinguished quickly at the next message.

"Harry, its Inspector Hermione Granger. Its about 6:45, I'm hoping your getting home safe." There was a pause in her call. "I'm not suppose to call you, but... Your husband is going to be release on bail soon. Protect yourself and leave the house."

Harry's blood ran cold. He should've known Ron would've gotten the money from either Seamus or Colin. He let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Dammit!" He swore into the dark. He spun around to see 7:01 flashing at him from the microwave. He tried to calm himself down, knowing Ron couldn't have been released and be there in fifteen minutes.

Harry stumbled down the hallway to the master bedroom. He jerked his black suitcase from the large closet and tossed it on the bed with his good hand. Flipping it open, he started throwing clothes in it. In his rush, he didn't hear the phone faintly ringing in the background or the same deep voice leaving another message. His head was filled with fog as he ran about the room. When Harry reached up for the safe, his fingers hit something else that was cold steel. Wrapping his fingers around it, he pulled down a rifle Harry hadn't known about. A Winchester model.

The look of hurried panic left his eyes as he ran his hands over the gleaming wood and metal. But the expression that replaced it was almost terrifying. He leveled the shotgun at his shoulder with his good arm. Pointing it out the open window, he pulled the trigger. The gun rebounded against him pushing his tired body to the floor. An idea bloomed in Harry's head. Using the dresser to pull himself back up, Harry set the rifle down on the bed. He picked a shirt and pants from his suitcase and headed to the shower.

Twenty minutes later found Harry on the front porch sipping on a cold beer from a six pack. Something he never did. Across his lap sat the Winchester 1912.

It wasn't till he had finished his fifth beer did a car swing off the same main road and down the driveway he did, shining its lights. Harry crushed his beer can and stood up, leveling the gun at the car. He never relaxed his stance as it came closer. But when it slowed down to a stop by the garage did Harry waver. None of Ron's friends had a 1978 Fiat Spyder Roadster. He tucked the rifle under his arm and grabbed his last beer. Walking down the steps, he heard the car door slam. He forced his voice to sound commanding. "Who's there?"

A silver blonde head stepped into the garage light. "Harry. What are you doing?"

The brunette dropped the nose of the gun to the ground in relief. "Draco."

The tall man stepped closer till he was only inches from him. "Oh God." He lifted a hand to Harry's battered face, his mask slipping away from his face and fury clouded his elegant face. "Who did this?"

Harry looked at the gun and then at his greatest confidant. Deciding he needed more initiative, he popped the cap of the beer and swallowed half of it down.

"Harry?"

Shocking green eyes met silver blue ones. "Ron."

The intensity of his fury grew when he heard the name. He picked up Harry's arm and looked over it gently. Glancing at Harry's watering eyes, he lifted theblack t-shirt revealing all the scrapes and bruises. Still looking over Harry's injuries, Draco spun around and slammed his fist into the garage door, leaving a dent. The other boy jumped as the metal clanked against the frame. "Why didn't you listen? Why couldn't you believe that he was dangerous?"

Harry lowered his head. "I didn't think he would blow up this bad. Everyone knows he has a fast temper."

"Did he do anything else?" He asked looking closely at the brunette.

Unable to meet the worried and furious blue eyes, Harry nodded turning his head.

"Son of a …" Draco started to swear. He gingerly cupped Harry's face. "You should've come with me earlier, love. This would never have happened."

Harry pushed Draco's arms away, listing the beer to his lips he down the rest of the bitter alcohol. Throwing it to the porch he raised the gun again. "It's too late now. You should leave." As he finished his sentence, a set of headlights turned the corner to the house and was barreling down the gravel. "Shit." He pushed Draco to his car. "Hide."

Draco stood there stunned. He stumbled back as Harry pushed him again. "What? No."

Frantic green eyes turned towards him. "Please. I promise I'll come with you now. I just… have to take care of him."

Draco to another look at the Winchester. With a nod he blended back into shadows. He watched Harry limp towards the steps of the porch and raise the rifle at eye level as a Jeep Forrester skidded to a stop.

Yes I know its very vague on names…. It just felt right.

Comment, Critique, Complaints or Compliments

Please leave something. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

Gunpowder and Lead (A No Magic Story)

Gunpowder and Lead (A No Magic Story)

I borrowed the title from Miranda Lamberts new song. A Harry Potter story version of the song.

(it should happen to any guy who abuses women, men or children.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the story except most of the plot.

Hope you like it, its my first story crossover. I write originals. (This is my story. Its an excerpt from another one of my stories I'm writing at soon.)

**Ok well I was convinced to change it. My sister read it and said it was more then a little vague on the names. So here you go.**

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 2**

Harry watched the tall redhead stumble from the car. It looked like Ron had gone drinking before coming home. Bloodshot blue eyes found him and a sneer came across his lips. "So the whore is home. And you found my toy." He took a few weaving steps forward. "What were you taking to have found this, huh?"

Harry's hands began to shake as he stepped closer again. "D-don't come any closer."

Ron stopped at the edge of the rifle and raised a hand to the end of the barrel. "Do ya plan on shooting me?" He began pushing the rifle from side to side.

The other man steadied the rifle again. "I will if I have to."

"Really?"

Harry could smell strong alcohol on his breath as he took a deep breath. "Yes."

"You know," Ron said conversationally. "I got some damn weird looks and comments at the bar." He stared down at the smaller man. "It seems everyone thinks that I abuse my sweet husband. Although I can't imagine where they got that idea. I think someone started a rumor, what do you think?"

Harry took a shaky breath. "I think it's true."

"Hmmm… Well you want to know what I think." Harry stared mutely at the tall man. "I think you wanted attention. Turning an act of discipline into abuse. Tut tut. I said you were a liar. And liars need to be punished." The look of fear returned to Harry's eyes as Ron's right hand pushed the gun away as his left grabbed Harry's face and was brutally kissed.

His grip on the rifle loosened and was ripped from his hands and tossed on the ground. Harry came to his senses and swung his left arm at Ron's face, connecting to his temple. Ron staggered to the side, hand to his head. Rage swamped his face. He raised his fist and hit Harry in his cheek. He hit him again in the stomach, ribs, chest and face. He didn't hear another person come up and grab the gun from the ground as Harry fell at his feet.

"Stop."

Ron turned to find Draco standing there pointing his rifle at him.

Ron laughed harshly. "So you're the one he's been whoring around with." He swung his foot backwards and kicked Harry in the crouch, causing the petite man to curl up in pain.

Draco pumped the rifle. "Step away from him."

Ron side stepped pulling a handgun from behind his jacket. Pointing it at Harry, he looked at the blonde man. "Do you love him?"

Draco stared in disbelief at the redhead. A moan from the ground turned his attention again to Harry.

Ron chuckled. "I'm not surprised. He is a beautiful man. To bad he's mine." He finished darkly, flicking the safety off. "Put the rifle down." When Draco continued to stare at the brunette on the ground, Ron fired off a shot directly in front of Harry's stomach. The explosive shot jerked Draco's attention back to Ron. "Put the Rifle down in front of me and back away or the next shot is in his leg."

Draco lowered the gun, walking forward he placed the gun at Ron's feet and backed away, eyes on Harry, who had stopped moving. He vaguely acknowledged Ron picking up the rifle with his right hand, tucking it under his arm and leveling it at him. He watched as Harry opened his brilliant green eyes and looked at him. Draco sighed in relief that he was conscious. While staring in Harry's eyes, he caught Harry's lips move to form a word. It escaped with a breath and was so soft that he caught it with the gentle breeze.

"_Drake_."

A noise exploded in the air and Draco felt liquid run down his legs. Ron had shot him on the left side of his stomach. He fell to his knees and crumpled to the ground. He saw Ron throw the rifle towards the Jeep and he heard a strangled cry fill the air. Draco closed his eyes.

Harry stared in shock as he watched blood flow from Draco's stomach. Forgetting his own pain, he leaned up on his own arms and tried to crawl to him. Ron slammed him back into the gravel, his boot pushing down on his neck. "You wanted to leave me for that." He sneered. "He wasn't even man enough to shoot me for you." He lowered himself down. "Do you still want to shoot me?" He was answered with hate and pain filled eyes. "Well here you go, go ahead and try."

He laid the gun right next to Harry's left fingertips. The broken man tried to grasp the gun, but the sprain hand refused to respond. Ron leaned down to speak into his husbands' ear. "I think you and I need to go on a trip." He stood up and kicked Harry one last time before going to the house.

Harry gasped for breath. He raised himself on his forearms and scooted his body on the gravel. Trying to forget the pain, he reached his right arm out and grabbed the gun. He drug his pain racked body across almost four feet of gravel to where Draco was lying. Harry nudged Draco's shoulder with his head. "Drake? Please talk to me." Pulling himself closer he placed a light kiss on the pale cheek. His eyelids fluttered opened. Tears fell down from green eyes as Draco's shaky hand pulled Harry's head down for a kiss. When they pulled apart, Draco looked into his eyes. "I love you." His silver blue eyes closed and a breath of air passed his lips as he stilled.

Harry ignored the pain in his ribs and arms as he threw himself half on Draco and began to cry. Ron walked out of the house carrying another rifle and the safe. Rage clouded his face as he threw down what he was carrying and stalked over to his husband crying over the blonde. His boot hit the brunette in the ribs, flinging him over. Ron stopped short to see his pistol pointed at him. "Harry…" he started to say.

"Shut up." He said harshly, causing him to start coughing. Blood spewed out of mouth as Ron looked down at his husband in anger, shocked and disgust. He made a move to reach for the gun when Harry looked back up, his arm steady. Ron stared into the emerald green eyes filled with tears.

"I'm not sorry." Was the last thing Ron heard before exact aim was shot from the gun, his heart was pierced with a bullet. He lurched forward, and then fell backwards dead, displacing gravel and dirt.

Harry arm fell to the ground. He started coughing; knocking himself to the ground, blood spilling from his lips. His rib had punctured his lung he thought to himself. Harry lay on his left side facing Draco. He scooted forward and lifted Draco's arm up and laid it across his waist. "I love you too." Harry fell into unconsciousness.

Yes I know its very vague on names…. It just felt right.

Comment, Critique, Complaints or Compliments

Please leave something. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

Gunpowder and Lead (A No Magic Story)

Gunpowder and Lead (A No Magic Story)

I borrowed the title from Miranda Lamberts new song. A Harry Potter story version of the song.

(it should happen to any guy who abuses women, men or children.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the story except part of the plot.

Hope you like it, its my first story crossover. I write originals.

-

-

-

-

A siren filled the air not five minutes later and Inspector Hermione Granger stepped out of her car and into the bloody scene in the drive way. She ran as fast as she could to where Harry and Draco were laying together. She lowered herself to the ground at their heads. "No no no." She kept muttering. She stroked the strands of silver hair from Draco's face then Harry's black hair. Behind her, another patrol car parked beside hers.

Her partner, Blaise Zambini climbed out, dumbstruck by the scene before him. He pressed the button on his walkie. "I need paramedics at the Weasley house." After he got a response, he slowly walked to Hermione crying on the ground. "Granger?" He said softly.

"Why?" Was the only answer he received. However, it was all he needed to understand what she wanted. He looked down at his old school mates, sorrow filling him.

"Come on Hermione. You shouldn't be here." He gently pulled on her arms helping her stand. When she was steady, her eyes swung to Ron lying on the ground. She stepped over to him and started kicking him.

"Why couldn't you let him be happy?" She screamed at the corpse, kicking it. "Why couldn't you let him go?"

Blaise grabbed her from behind, holding her against him. Shocked at his normally stoic partner's outburst. She sagged against him, tears flowing down her face. "Come on Hermione, this isn't good for you right now." He led her back to the car and made her sit down.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face against his stomach. Blaise smoothed her hair and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. They were like that when the ambulance parked next to them and the paramedics rushed out.

Over two years later, a red Chevy Avalanche pulled up to the entrance of a local grave yard. A tall woman with flowing brown curls and a tall cark skinned man stepped out and both opened the back doors. She pulled out a little girl, while the man took a boy out of the other side. Both of them walked down the pathway to where two tombstones sat side by side under an angel.

They stopped about ten feet away. Blaise put down the little boy and Hermione set the girl down.

Hermione walked up to them with the pair of 22 month old twins. They stopped and the twins set a flower down on each grave, then looking up at their mother as she set a picture of the toddlers at the foot of the angel. Hermione bent to pick up her kids. "Darian, Harper. These were your dads." Both russet heads looks down at the slate stones. Then green and silver eyes looked at their mother. She turned and walked away and the twins looked over her shoulder.

**Harry J. Potter Draco L. Malfoy**

Soon to be father Soon to be father

Free soul Loving man

Set free by his own Flying with his lover

Yes I know its very vague on names…. It just felt right.

Comment, Critique, Complaints or Compliments

Please leave something. Thanks.

THE END!! Its short I know. Sorry. Again, first Harry Potter story ever written. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
